Eric Cart mans Crisis Don't Die Kyle
by andy55
Summary: Kyle Is Now in trouble of Dying at the hands of a giant and Now Poor Eric Cart man Cries for His Buddy who he does not want to die.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was A Long Hot Day For The Kids of South Park in School**

**Man Can it Get any hotter here said Stan**

**Only when your here Stan said Wendy**

**..**

**Stan Blushed repeatedly**

**Wendy Giggles**

**..**

**Kenny Comes in the door Walking Karen over to her class**

**I will see you later then Kenny said Karen**

**Sure thing Karen said Kenny**

**...**

**She Left to Class That is Until Something Happened with Kyle That is**

**He Noticed Karen and Couldnt believe his eyes**

**...**

**Um Kyle Whats wrong dude said Kenny**

**he looks queer said Cart man**

**but Kyle paid no attention to him**

**Aye You big Fat Jew yelled Cart man**

**..**

**Kyle was Emotional**

**I Have to go said Kyle**

**What Said Stan'**

**...**

**I Wonder what got into him said Kenny**

**I have no idea Kenny said Stan**

**His Nothing but a big fat Jew yelled Cart man **

**...**

**Stan and Kenny Ignored him**

**Meanwhile Kyle Was Walking Down The Street Almost at his house**

**..**

**What is it with me its not like i haven`t seen her before said Kyle**

**It is Just I Don`t know hmm said Kyle**

**Suddenly Stan Got Right next To Kyle and heard what he said**

**Kyle I Heard what u said you may have seen a girl before but your just clueless now said Stan**

**..**

**Kyle Breathed**

**Stan I Cant explain it but i looked at her and now somethings wrong with me said Kyle**

**Mate your going through what i did with Wendy said Stan**

**..**

**So what did u do then said Kyle**

**Nothing replied Stan**

**Huh You Let it go asked Kyle**

**...**

**I Just went with the flow Kyle i Did not know what to expect anyway said Stan**

**Yet u Puke on Her Said Kyle**

**Um Well I Cant Explain That Kyle said Stan**

**...**

**Yeah I Guess so Said Kyle  
Kenny Got Up To Them and Kyle Went Silent**

**Kyle Hello Said Kenny**

**Kyle Did not Respond**

**Kyle Whats Wrong said Stan**

**...**

**I Cant said Kyle **

**You Like a Girl Just get over it said Stan**

**Kyle Looked at him and Breathed**

**Okay Stan I Will Thank you Stan Your The best Friend i Could Have.**

**...**

**I Know Kyle Said Stan**

**Well Guys we had a great School Day didn`t we asked Kenny**

**i guess we did Said Kyle**

**Kyle was Happy again**

**...**

**The Next Day At School They Were Getting In the door but before Kyle got in he saw the girl again**

**...**

**Kyle Blushed Looking At Her Even tho she is a orphan**

**Ah Kyle you okay said Clyde**

**Kyle Smiled Really huge**

**...**

**Wendy Looked at what Kyle was looking at and Giggled**

**What are you giggling about Wendy said Clyde**

**Oh Nothing don`t worry Clyde said Wendy**

**...**

**Okay Said Clyde**

**Kyle Finally Stopped looking since the girl looked at him**

**Kyle Stop Looking at my sister would you said Kenny**

**He Became furious**

**...**

**Kyle Went Silent**

**Yeah you better be Silent she is my sister dude said Kenny**

**Kenny Can i have a word with you said Stan**

**...**

**Kenny and Stan went to a private part in the school**

**Kyle i think is in love with your sister dude said Stan**

**huh What Said Kenny**

**Yes he saw her yesterday and Cannot keep his eyes off her said Stan**

**Cart man came over and put his share in too**

**...**

**Kyle has a girl friend said Cart man**

**Kenny Punched him in the arm**

**Cart man Rubbed his Arm from the hit**

**...**

**He Cant like my sister your wrong said Kenny**

**Ah Kenny said Cart man**

**He Doesn't Like Her Stan I.. Said Kenny**

**What Cart man Said Kenny**

**Kenny Looked and Couldn't believe his eyes Kyle Was Instantly looking at Karen From A Distance Blushing Intensely too**

**...**

**See what did i tell you Kenny said Stan.**

**Kenny Was Quiet**

**Meanwhile At the Playground**

**.**

**Karen Was Playing Games Until a Dodge ball Game was announced in The School Boys vs Girls They Had Started and Kyle Was left with Karen**

**I am not taking it easy on you Kyle said Karen**

**Neither am I Karen i am not Throwing any of the dodge balls said Kyle**

**Everyone Was In Shock Even Karen Was and Kyle Was about to Leave Until Karen grabbed his back and turned him around and kissed him on the cheek.**

**...**

**Huh Wow Said Kyle**

**Kenny Was Shocked at what Karen Did Even tho she was a scared girl**

**..**

**Then It Came Night Time and Karen Did Not Come Home and Kenny Was Worried to the max**

**where is she asked Kenny**

**I Don't know said Stan**

**Kyle walked out and ran to look for her in the woods and found her about to be tramped on by a Giant**

**...**

**Karen No! Said Kyle Who Made the save and Got trampled on **

**Kyle! Yelled Karen**

**Suddenly Stan Cart man and Kenny arrived to see Kyle in horrifying pain**

**..**

**Kyle No Please Don't Die You Can Fight this Man i Love you Dude said Cart man**

**Everyone looked at Cart man weird **

**I Am Not Gay I Love him cause i don't want him to die we are best Friends for Christ Sake said Cart man**

**...**

**Guys i am not going to make it said Kyle**

**He Then Coughed blood **

**Kyle Please Don't Die Please cried Cart man**

**Cart man was in Tears he didn't Want Kyle To Die **

**...**

**What Will Happen to Kyle Will He Die Find out on a All New South Park**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Passing on Of Kyle Broflovski

**Last Time On South Park... **

**Karen No! said Kyle **

**Kyle Gets In Front of Karen McCormick Saving Her But Before he Could Do Anything He Gets Trampled on And Now Cart man and the gang are looking a horrifying terror as Kyle is Completely in Horrifying Pain from the Trampling**

**Kyle You Can make it You Can said Cart man**

**No i Cant this time Eric said Kyle**

**Kyle was Smiling in Pain**

**..**

**Please Dont GO Please Cried Eric**

**..**

**Now South Park Continues**

**...**

**Meanwhile in Wendy`s House**

**Wendy is Writing down some stuff for her Project when she hears Cart man crying about Kyle and she gets up Rings Everyone From School To meet her in the woods and they all Eventually Do and Find Kyle In Pain**

**..**

**What the hell Said Clyde**

**What did u Do Eric said Chef**

**I.I. said Cart man**

**He Didnt do anything guys said a boy**

**..**

**Oh my god his back said Stan**

**He Put his Hand on his face in shame**

**Gary Please Leave already god said Stan**

**...**

**Stan I Know whats going on Everyone Do Not Hurt Eric he is attending Kyle since he got Trampled from the giant which i know cause i saw the whole thing from when it started so i came down here said Gary**

**What you Knew About it Gary Said Mr Garrison**

**Yes i Did i didn't tell you because it was a secret said Gary**

**..**

**Cart man I am sorry for calling you fat and everything**

**Kyle was crying for his life**

**Eric was Getting more upset about Kyle dying**

**Kyle Speak To me Keep Speaking Don't Die Cried Cart man**

**...**

**Cart man i have one Request to make said Kyle**

**Kyle Was Almost Dead**

**Yes Kyle What is it Cried Cart man**

**..**

**Tell Butters i will miss him very Much said Kyle**

**I Will But Don't go Please Cried Eric Cart man**

**Eric Its Time my son Said Jesus**

**Jesus had Just Turned up**

**..**

**Kyle Was The One Chosen From Me and Satan to Come To heaven to Live tho he will be in hell most times i assure you he will live a happy dead life said Jesus**

**No You Cant Take Him You Cant Cried Eric**

**I Am Sorry Eric But your going to have to face the fact look at Kyle he has 5 minutes left so make it count my friend said Jesus**

**..**

**Stan.. said Kyle**

**He Was in Pain Bad with 5 minutes to go before he dies**

**Yes Kyle said Stan**

**Who started to Cry **

**I Will Always Love you man Always I Hope you live a happy life... said Kyle**

**After talking to Stan He Passed on and Jesus Had to take the body to Heaven where Kyle Belonged**

**Kyle! Cried Stan And Eric **

**..**

**Kyle Has Passed on Where will he go Only time will tell and what will happen now that Kyle is dead but still in the show all which happens on and all new south park Soon...**


	3. Marsh and Broflovski Connection

**Last time On South Park Kyle Broflovski Died and Jesus Has Taken him To Heaven After the passing now South Park is not the Same as we Resume this Horrifying Death**

**..**

**Mean While In The Woods Everyone has Gone Home Except Kenny , Stan and Eric**

**Eric Said Stan**

**He Said His First name instead of Cart man**

**We Tried to save Him Eric There was nothing we could do said Kenny**

**..**

**Cart man Wiped off his tears**

**He Was My Best Friend I Will Miss him Said Eric Cart man**

**We Know Cart man we Know said Stan**

**Stan was also Sad too **

**..**

**Guys I Have to go do some stuff see ya**

**in a instant Kenny Vanished**

**Wait a sec Kenny can go to Hell and Back That means murmmered Cart man**

**Wait a sec Thats right he can go to hell but Wait Kyle is There He can see him all the time now said Stan**

**But they Were Upset about him dying and they Couldn't go to hell so they went home but Cart man Couldn't Deal With The Pain So He Went to Stan`s House for Comforting **

**... **

**Meanwhile in Stan`s house**

**..**

**I am So Sad about Kyle Stan said Cart man**

**Yes I Am too Said Stan**

**They were both sad and Stan had a mattress out and They Slept in his room until there school day in the morning**

**..**

**They Arrive at School and everyone is talking normally**

**so Cart man are you okay asked Wendy**

**Aye Shut Up Bitch said Cart man**

**he was back to his usual self**

**..**

**I Just asked if your okay said Wendy**

**Who Turned Angry for what he said**

**Aye That Jew is Finally Fucking Dead ha said Cart man**

**but deep inside he knew he missed the Jew named Kyle Broflovski**

**...**

**Hey Did u Hear that about Kyle Broflovski`s Death Said Bebe**

**Cart man Looked at them with a grunt stare**

**They Looked at him too with a grunt stare**

**...**

**Meanwhile In Heaven**

**..**

**Father Here is The Jew Named Kyle Broflovski said Jesus**

**ah ha said God**

**..**

**So Is He here to see Satan as Well Asked God**

**Yes he is Father so do i send him below now asked Jesus**

**Yes Jesus Send Him down let Satan see him now said God**

**..**

**So Jesus teleported himself and Kyle there tho Satan didn't want Jesus there tho**

** What The Hell Do you want Jesus asked Satan**

**he was Quite angry that Jesus Appeared**

**I Have here a child who is Kyle Broflovski died to a Giant and his your Problem for awhile Got it said Jesus**

**Fine What Ever you must go now Jesus before you get spotted said Satan**

**Jesus Vanished and Kyle Was Escorted with Satan Around Hell**

**...**

**Why am i here in hell i am not evil said Kyle**

**Oh Yeah well you have no Choice said Satan**

**Suddenly Kenny Popped up**

**Huh Kenny What the hell said Kyle**

**..**

**oh yeah forgot to mention Kenny Lives in both your world and Hell too said Satan**

**So he comes here when he wants Satan asked Kyle**

**He sure does Kyle Broflovski and would you like to see my Crystal Ball of your Friends said Satan**

**Yes Please said Kyle**

**...**

**A Crystal Ball Showed up Seeing Stan In The Bath room Crying About Kyle**

**I Should of Been There for him not fighting at him cried Stan**

**He was My Best Friend and i Stabbed him in the back heaps of times Cried Stan**

**He was Crying Heavily **

**...**

**Kyle was back at the Crystal ball and was upset too**

**Kyle I Know it is tough but Stan has to get over it said Satan**

**I Know but i Miss Him said Kyle**

**Kyle there is nothing you can do dude said Kenny**

**I Know but i want to see my friends again said Kyle**

**...**

**You Will See them Again in the after Life said Satan**

**No That is along time Please Do Something please cried Kyle**

**Oh man i hate those tears oh man said Kenny **

**Kenny Looked at Kyle and then Satan**

**..**

**Satan then Looked at Kenny**

**I Cant Kenny Its against the rules said Satan**

**Kyle was Crying More Heavier then before making hell Shake**

**Oh Shit Kyle Stop Please Stop said Satan**

**Stan I Miss you and Cart man Cried Kyle**

**..**

**Satan Couldn't Take it Anymore that is it Kyle Broflovski i sentence you to go back to Earth Kenny Take him back now! yelled Satan**

**Oh Kyle I Have to tell you something you Cant be seen so you will be invisible for such time yet be able to go to school said Kenny**

**But how will Mr Garrison see me asked Kyle**

**He wont but you will still get to listen to the lesson said Kenny**

**..**

**Kyle Agreed and He went Invisible and when he went in the school He Saw Stan still in the bath room and he went in like a ghost listening to him**

**Man i want Kyle Back Cried Stan**

**He then puked as well as crying**

**Kyle Came close to his cheek and gave him a kiss and left**

**..**

**huh what the said Stan **

**he was shocked he was kissed by an invisible object**

**The Bell Rang and Stan and Class went into Mr Garrisons Class as did the Invisible Kyle**

**They All Sat Down**

**..**

**As You Know Kyle Broflovski Died Last Night so We Will Continue with Maths and try to stay calm Eric and Stan**

**Why Calm Down when your a meat head like you said Cart man**

**Everyone Laughed Except Stan**

**Stan had a Whisper in his Ear saying love you Stan**

**..**

**What the Hell Whispered in my ear said Stan**

**huh said Wendy**

**she Was Surprised what Stan said**

**..**

**Everyone was Doing their work but Stan asked to go to the toilet and yet he did but before going to the toilet he got a guitar and headed there and finally sang a song there**

**..**

**Kyle My Best Friend Kyle The Famous Jew**

**Your Friend In Need **

**and I Need you Stay**

**I Didn't Want you to Go**

**You left me alone in the distance night**

**My Jew Friend I Miss you Day And Night**

**your all I Have Left In this Cruel World**

**Kyle I Miss You I Will Never Forget you Kyle**

**your My Best Friend Cause I Cant Live without you**

**Cause i Cant Live without you'**

**You Say your Not Gay**

**But I Know yes I Know that you saved me from Getting into Trouble with Hair Lice Problem By Saying you did it**

**your the best pal that i have**

**... **

**Everyone heard Stan in the Bathroom**

**Even Mr Garrison Thought he was just in the toilet but everyone in the school entered the boys bathroom even the girls**

**Stan Continued His song with his back turned from the door**

**..**

**Kyle We Spent So Much Time Together**

**Cart man Called your Religion a piece of Crap**

**But I Know that your special**

**and i cannot Leave you Behind**

**Thats Because your friend **

**I Cannot Live without you**

**How can I pretend**

**I Cannot Be Ashamed**

**When Im Lonely **

**I See you everyday**

**in the air **

**I saw you die**

**but I am now dreaming**

**that i will see you again**

** Kyle I Miss you Thats How its Going through **

**Everyone Left the bathroom and the song Continued on loud speaker**

**I Feel your presence within me But I Cannot Let it go**

**Kyle Is My Friend**

**So Don't Leave without Me **

**Cause I Know Your My Friend **

**So Don't leave me Kyle**

**I Will Miss you My Friend**

**Don't Go Away **

**I Miss you till the end**

**...**

**Stan`s Song Finished and Everyone Clapped after hearing it outside**

**Kyle who was Invisible Started Crying**

**Now It Finally Hit Dark But Kyle`s Parent Were sad there Son Died and They Were eating Dinner and Kyle went to Stan`s place**

**...**

**Stan Was Dreaming**

**Kyle Kyle Kyle I Miss you I Miss you **

**Stan Snapped out of the Dream to See Nothing but air**

**..**

**The Next Day they Went off to School and Kyle was there again and Stan was back in the Bathroom doing a new song now**

**..**

**Kyle my Friend**

**My Trustworthy Friend**

**You Will Always Be In my Heart **

**The Four of Us Will Be always One**

**No One Can Break us apart**

**cause we are special**

**So we have nothing now**

**cause your gone away**

**now we are separate **

**we cannot Decide**

**I Miss You Kyle**

**We Will Always Love you**

**..**

**He Then Finished the song and Went back to class**

**after awhile he went to the playground and was alone in the park he was at **

**Well Have you had Fun MakingSongs Stan since your Stupid Like that Fucking Jew said Cart Man**

**He Was Laughing At Him**

**The Invisible Kyle Saw The Invisible Thing Had Finally Worn off very quickly but he was still invisible until he takes it off**

**...**

**Shut your Dirty Fucking Fat Huge Ass Cart man Before i Put You In a Stretcher you Little Uncle Fucking Bastard said Invisible Kyle**

**No One Could see anyone who said that**

**Hey They Killed Kenny**

**Well Kyle is Dead So Ha That makes two of them serves them Right said Cart man**

**Cart man started Laughing and Stan wasn't impressed and Cart man wanted to fight Stan yet he did and Stan was completely bleeding as hell**

**Leave me alone Cart man please Said Stan**

**He Was Begging for his Life and Suddenly the Same Giant who Killed Kyle Was About to Kill Stan Marsh But Until a Big Kick Hit The Giant and He Fell Down and Finally All The Kids were shocked that he got knocked down by nothing**

**...**

**Now that it happened they all went to Class except Stan Who entered the Bathroom about to sing until The Invisible Cloak came off and Stan was about to sing Until Kyle Spoke up**

**...**

**Stan I heard you Singing dude said Kyle **

**he was now visible and Stan Almost shit his pants seeing Kyle who he thought is a zombie**

**Stay Back Zombie said Stan**

**..**

**Man your Too Much Dude said Kyle **

**he Tapped him without hurting him**

**Wait Its You Kyle But How i saw you die said Stan**

**..**

**Yes well Stan Satan told me i could come back to stay forever so here i am said Kyle**

**Stan Hugged him and cried so much that he was Back Cart man came in and Hugged Kyle Too**

**Cart man that fat ass remark was me When I Was Invisible dude said Kyle**

**What you asshole yelled Cart man**

**They Were back to themselves again**

**...**

**Shut you fucking mouth Fat ass Said Kyle**

**Stupid Jew said Cart man**

**Everyone heard what happened and went quickly to the boys bathroom and saw Kyle**

**quick students it is a zombie said Mr Garrison**

**..**

**as if Mr Garrison I am no zombie I am Real and Back Alive by Satan said Kyle**

**oh Said Mr Garrison**

**He was Happy the whole school Cried and Hugged Him**

**Then Later on In The Bathroom Kyle and Stan Privately Talked in their**

**..**

**Kyle I Have missed you and you heard my songs too right said Stan**

**Yes Stan I Have Thank you for singing them so lets do the song we were originally going to do said Kyle**

**You Bet Said Stan**

**They Left the Bath room Got On The Loud speaker as Principal Victoria was out on a meeting in the next town along with Mr Mackey **

**..**

**Guitars started Playing**

**Everyone Even Mr Garrison Heard it from his room on the loud speaker**

**..**

**Stan`s Lyrics**

**There was One In South Park**

**We Are All Americans **

**We Live in Peace**

**La Resistance Live on**

**We Live in Paradise**

**We Fight For Whats Right**

**...**

**Kyle`s Lyrics**

**We Take our Pride and shove it down our throats**

**we are real south park People**

**We Take Down Our Parents Doing Wrong thing**

**Now that we are back Kyle and Stan Are back**

**Song Blares Through as The Story Continues On and All New South Park Soon**


	4. Feelings Of Friendship

**Last time On South Park Stan Was Sad After Kyle Passed he Began Singing Songs but Satan Could not understand Kyle and Stans bond was so Strong and Kyle was Brought Back to earth Invisible for 2 days and Finally revealed himself to Stan but Cart man Came in and told him his a stupid Jew as he always does yet Stan and Kyle Begin their Singing Days as the Friends they always are and will be**

**...**

**Stan And Kyle were the only ones not at the bus stop today and Cart man and Kenny were dumbfounded about the situation yet they got on the bus to school**

**...**

**Meanwhile at Kyle`s House**

**..**

**Kyle We are so Sick Today aren't we Asked Stan**

**Yes Stan we have a bug today thanks for staying here Said Kyle**

**They Both Snorted together making them laugh**

**..**

**Yeah well Cart man and Kenny are at school said Stan**

**So what that fat ass is always there said Kyle**

**Stan Just Chuckled At Kyle**

**Yeah I Guess your Right Kyle said Stan**

**...**

**I Guess we Cannot do anything till tomorrow Stan said Kyle**

**Yes i Know what you mean Kyle Said Stan**

**We Just Got to be Postive even with this bug said Kyle**

**Kyle we are always cheerful and your right about that too Replied Stan**

**...**

**Yeah I guess so Kyle said **

**We will Get back there tomorrow hopefully if this bug is gone said Kyle**

**He Snorted again**

**Kyle we will We always pull through said Stan**

**...**

**They Both Went to Sleep and woke up in the middle of the night and their flu vanished and they were normal again **

**We Did it Stan Said Kyle**

**We Sure Did Kyle We Survived The Bug Said Stan**

**They Got Some Cocoa and started sipping it while talking to each other**

**..**

**They Got to Know each other even more than usual**

**Kyle I Heard About you and Karen said Stan**

**Oh You did replied Kyle**

**Who still was not in joy after all he went through after dying**

**...**

**Kyle I Know your still trying to recover from the big accident with the giant and all said Stan**

**They Both Looked at each other Seriously**

**Stan I Feel like i can tell you anything and thanks dude for cheering me up said Kyle**

**Kyle Smiled at Stan and he Smiled Back**

**Stan offered a hug and Kyle took it as a friendship hug **

**..**

**They Hugged for an Hour Because Stan was Crying on his shoulder because of when he died**

**Stan It's Okay Mate im Still here said Kyle**

**I Know I Know but still replied Stan**

**He Then Started to cry again hugging Kyle **

**..**

**Stan are you okay now mate asked Kyle**

**Stan held Kyle`s hand and smiled**

**Stan said Kyle**

**I am fine now Kyle thank you said Stan**

**He Smiled again**

**...**

**Lets go to bed Stan said Kyle**

**Sure thing Pal Said Stan**

**They Went off to sleep dozing off awaiting their next day**

**...**

**After all the talk they finally went to Sleep Find out What happens on and all new south park soon**


End file.
